dwarves_vs_zombiesfandomcom-20200214-history
Crossbow
'''"With this Crossbow, your arrows fire instantly, faster, and farther. Can be used to move and shoot." ''' ---- Overview The Crossbow is the ranged weapon of the default Beserker class. It costs 15,000 gold to be purchased for a custom loadout and takes 12 points to be placed into a loadout. The Crossbow has an arrow cap of 20 arrows, and Massive Quiver will take this up to 40 arrows. The Crossbow is incompatible with any other weapon of its class. Abilities The Crossbow is capable of instantly firing an arrow which flies faster and farther than an arrow fired by other weapons of its class. This arrow deals the same amount of damage 50, however, at 10 hearts of damage.It fires at a 1/2 second rate. Strategies The Crossbow provides a huge amount of manoeuvrability. Negating the drawback required to fire a bow, you can shoot at mobs when they least expect it, and you are also able to fire the bow as you run without any negative impact on your running speed The Crossbow is also fully capable of firing arrows at distances comparable to if not further than the generic bows in the game. These arrows deal the same amount of damage as all other bows with the exception of the Longbow. With the Crossbow's unique ability to fire an arrow while on the run, a user of the Crossbow can easily chase down enemy mobs and shoot at them at a closer range, where the chances of missing a shot would be much lower. The Crossbow's ability to negate the drawback required to fire an arrow will allow for a more mobile class, reducing the amount of time you will be left vulnerable by standing in one spot for too long. However, this boost in manoeuvrability comes at a cost. The Crossbow lacks the stopping power of the Longbow and the proccing ability of the Dragonskin Bow. This means that dealing with mobs with more health can be tricky because they will require successive shots to be dispatched. This allows a window of opportunity for the target to escape while you aim and fire another arrow. The Crossbow is useless against ogres and zombies who have rapid regeneration activated. While providing some usefulness against golems, the Crossbow does too little damage per shot to take down a golem in a timely manner. While still fully capable of taking on golems, without Massive Quiver, it would likely deplete your entire supply of arrows to take down the golem, or worse, before you take down the golem. Hence, only use the Crossbow to tackle golems when there is no other choice, or if you have the Massive Quiver armor and are at a distance. The Crossbow, due to its high mobility can arguably be more useful in certain situations compared to the Longbow. When encountered with a high armor damaging skeleton (wither skeleton, is black instead of white bones), moving into a solid position and aiming 3 shots in a row will kill the skeleton. In Normal instances with a Longbow, you are forced to stand still and shoot, allowing at least 1 shot from the wither skeleton to hit you, causing massive armor damage. The Crossbow provides some usefulness during Doom Events, because Event mobs with low health such as Ghostblades and Swammies can quickly get mown down by the huge rate of fire the Crossbow has relative to the other bows. Pros * Allows for shooting on the move * Fires arrows faster and farther than other bows * Deals the same amount of damage per shot * Can still deal with stronger opponents albeit at the cost of a few more arrows Cons * Useless against mobs with arrow resistance * Relatively inefficient when tackling mobs with high health * Burns through arrows very quickly Category:Weapons Category:Ranged